Workforce management systems strive to integrate employee time and attendance capturing, human resource management, access control and payroll in one solution. Integrating some of these functionalities can be tedious and costly. Furthermore, integrating workforce management products from different suppliers create challenges that often do not result in a satisfactory solution and leave most of the workforce management requirements unaddressed.